Ámbar y Azul
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Reflexionan ante sus sentimientos, unos que al no atreverse a decir van siendo olvidados poco a poco/ SxM, KxC & SxK, MxC/ Shonen-ai, Shoujo-ai/Drabble


¡Holis! xD

Aca traigo un proyecto que se me vino de la nada.

De paso paso a informarles las razones por las cuales no he actualizado:

1. Enferme  
2. Me caí de las escaleras de mi casa  
3. No podia moverme mucho  
4. La perra de la imaginacion tomo vacaciones o se durmio junto a mi diosa.

Jumbiie: En fin~ esas son mis razones

Julian: mas que razones son excusas

Yuuki: ¡Julian! Eso es grosero

Julieta: por demas... *continua leyendo*... oh...

Yuuki: -_-U

* * *

**AMBAR Y AZUL**

* * *

_**R**eflexionan ante sus sentimientos, unos que al no atreverse a decir van siendo olvidados poco a poco/ SxM, KxC & SxK, MxC/ Shonen-ai, Shoujo-ai_

* * *

_**S**oul_

**S**oul hacia zapping en el televisor. Pero no prestaba atención, su mente divagaba pensando en las cosas que últimamente ocurrían.

Maka. Siempre creyó que Maka estaba hecha para él. Le daba consejos, le pegaba, lo quería, pero… él sabía que no seria así.

Imagino una vida con la rubia, un tiempo pensó en viajar hasta Londres y presentarla a sus padres. Pero luego, se fijo en el joven Death.

El es sofisticado, educado, atento, amable y perfeccionista. Le gusto, se fijaba en todo lo que él hacía. Todo.

Sabía que le gustaba y que no.

Pero… estaba Chrona, y sabía que a ella le gustaba. Al menos era mujer y tenía posibilidades de estar con él.

Miro el techo y suspiro.

-Kid…

* * *

_**M**aka_

**P**asaba con lentitud las páginas de su libro, sin siquiera leerlas. Solo lo hacía por entretenerse. Suspiro.

Nunca le había pasado esto. Con ningún hombre, nadie le llamaba la atención hasta que vio esos ojos escarlatas pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no pasaría nada entre ellos. Por lo que dejo de lado esa idea.

Pero luego, una mata de cabellos rosas se instalo en su vida. Tomando parte de su corazón.

¡Eran mujeres! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía siquiera concebir la idea de que siquiera se fijara en ella? ¡Era más que obvio que quería al asimétrico de Kid!

Chrona es demasiado tímida como para preferirla a ella. Quizás como una amiga. Pero nunca como algo más.

-Chrona…

Suspiro y se hizo un ovillo en su cama con su libro.

* * *

_**K**id_

**S**e dejo caer en el sofá. Suspiro. Arreglar el desastre de sus armas nunca le resulto mas difícil. Miro el reloj.

Dentro de 1 hora tendría su cita con Chrona.

La chica le gustaba, no lo negaba. Pero su mente vagamente recordaba los ojos escarlatas de Soul.

Un tiempo le fascino la Guadaña Eater, pero luego… vio como la técnica estaba más cerca de su arma, alejo la idea de siquiera llamarle la atención de la Guadaña.

¡Por Dios!

Son hombres, ese tipo de relación no es muy bien vista. No podía darse el lujo de hacer que su imagen como hijo prodigio cayera.

Luego esos ojos zafiros, melancólicos y tristes le miraron. Y le gustaron.

Le confió a Chrona lo que sintió por Soul y ella le entendió.

-Soul... Chrona...

Se levanto y emprendió camino hacia el Shibusen.

* * *

_**C**hrona_

**S**e apoyo en el respaldo de la cama, abrazando su almohada. Miro la ropa que Liz le obligo a usar. Una falda negra lisa y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y cuello en "U".

Sonrió de forma irónica, la _simetría_ ante todo. Y la sonrisa irónica se volvió melancólica.

Nunca, nunca en su vida imagino que sería querida.

Su madre no la quería. Luego unos ojos esmeraldas le miraron y le sonrieron. Y se sintió querida.

Un tiempo creyó que Maka siempre seria para ella. Pero luego al ver cómo era con su arma, como lo protegía como lo defendía.

Desistió.

Se deprimió.

Luego un joven vestido de blanco y negro se le acerco.

Convirtiéndose en su hombro en el cual llorar. Él le confió sus sentimientos hacia el arma de su mejor amiga. Y ella le confió sus sentimientos.

Juntos decidieron ser el soporte de otro. Convirtiéndose en algo más que soporte ella empezó a sentir mariposas por el chico de mirada ámbar.

Tocaron a su puerta, se levanto para abrir sabiendo quien era.

-Kid-kun- le sonrió al chico, y él le regreso la sonrisa.  
-Chrona, que simétrica te ves- le comento ofreciéndole su brazo para empezar a caminar.

Aunque, dentro de sus corazones aun latiera una parte hacia la rubia y el albino. Juntos trataran de olvidar esos sentimientos mirando en sus ojos.  
_Ámbar y Azul._

* * *

Jumbiie: ¿me odian? :c queria hacer algo de yaoi y pues... no me salio -.-

Julian: no sale ni una mierda de su cabeza sin la perra

Yuuki: ¡deja de decir groserias!

Julian: no quiero -3-

Lola: siempre las dice *lo abraza*

Jumbiie: ¡alejate de mi hermano!

Julieta: *se hace a un lado y continua leyendo*

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
